


Just Friends?

by MarnieeD92



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, MJ - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Friendship, mj myungjun, myungjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieeD92/pseuds/MarnieeD92
Summary: •She liked him••He liked her••They were just friends••But could they ever be more?•





	Just Friends?

He sat across from her, and couldn't help but glance over at her every now and then. She was just so pretty. And every time their eyes met, and she gave him that shy smile, his heart would do somersaults in his chest.

Tonight they were sat outside a stall that was stationed opposite her house. The smell of fried foods was mouthwatering and left you with a warmth that was everlasting. The same could be said for every small thing she did, that left his mind in a whirl and feeling at ease all at once.

They talked about simple things, like what happened during the day, and everything else under the sun. It was fun, and he didn't want the night to be over.

Alas, all good things come to an end, and soon it was time for them to go home.

"I'll see you later!" She smiled warmly up at him and waved goodbye as she entered her front door.

He stood still for a moment and then put his hands in his pockets. He smiled to himself and strolled back to his house.

☽

Entering his apartment, he took off his shoes and put on the slippers that were in front of the door. He tossed his keys down on the side table and then entered the living space.

Collapsing on the sofa, he picked up the remote and switched on the tv. He flicked through the channels until he stopped on some brainless program. It was mostly just for background noise.

His mind was too full of her, and he wondered when he would ever confess his feelings to her. It had been 10 years since their first meeting, and for him, it was love at first sight; something he had never believed in up until that point.

Since then he had always wanted to be more, even if he was thankful to just be by her side as a friend.

He stood up and started preparing dinner.

After cleaning up his plate, he took a shower, before getting into bed. He scrolled through his social media and saw he had a text from Aria.

**ARIA**: 

hey i had fun today

we should do it again

sometime soon it'll

be my treat this time

**MYUNGJUN**:

i had fun too

i'm free anytime

for you 😉

**ARIA**:

stop joking around!

i'm going to bed

now i have a lecture

tomorrow morning

good night junnie! 😚

**MYUNGJUN**:

okay night aria 🥰

MJ once again smiled giddily, and then he placed his phone on the bedside table.

He closed his eyes and wondered:

Will we ever be more than just friends?


End file.
